A Dark Romance
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: A romance between a certain criminal and his pet falcon. One understands the other's feelings, but Sakharine is a bit...out there when it comes to love, until Dusk shows him how to embrace it. Lust ensues! Told from both characters' POV's. Read and review!


**I figured I'd do a little fic centered around the criminal in the movie (since there aren't a lot of those). It's a oneshot romance fic, but I'm sure you'll like it! Oh, and his falcon's name is Dusk in this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**A Dark Romance**

Dusk's POV

I was staring over at my master, tall, clad in the usual red, and deliciously evil. He was handsome too. So wickedly handsome. Sometimes I contemplate what he's planning. How was he going to get those scrolls? How was he going to kill the last of those drunkards the Haddocks? Ever since I was turned human, I've always had eyes for my master. I was so in love with him. But Sakharine just doesn't seem to notice my feelings for him. My want. My lust. Hell, his reaction was hardly surprise. But that's how he was. Sakharine didn't seem to have time for love. Or thoughts about it.

I watched as he walked past with that evil charisma he always possessed. He regarded me with a blank (or probably annoyed) expression.

"What are you doing just standing there, Dusk?" he asked me. "Especially in human form? What if Nestor saw you? Or that boy who just came here?"

He was annoyed. I knew that. But I didn't care. I wanted him, and I'm certain he was is love with me. He just didn't like to show it is all. I walked up to Sakharine, putting on as captivating a smirk as possible.

"Who cares if Nestor sees me," I crooned in a surprisingly seductive tone, "Or that boy. I just want to know: do you want me?"

"W-What?" Sakharine was backing away slowly, surprised by my sudden question. I broke that image of his, that much I knew. Finally sparked something in him.

I saw him blushing, which meant I had him right where I wanted him.

"I asked do you want me?" I moved closer, wrapping my arms around Sakharine's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. His pointed beard bristled against my chin.

"This is..." he started to say, but I silenced him, my lips pressing against his. When we parted, I expected him to push me away, but he did the most surprising thing: he caressed my cheek and pulled me in for another kiss.

...

Sakharine's POV

I had no idea what kind of spell she's put me under, but one thing was certain: I wanted her. I wanted her to offer body and her love. How colud I have been so blind? Ever since she had changed from a falcon that night, I had been blind of how she felt for me. And how I felt for her. My eyes ran up and down her body. Her beautiful body, wrapped in a dark red and satin dress. It made me want her even more. I wanted to take her virginity. It was disgusting yes (given she had been an animal), but she was no longer one. Not anymore, especially when I was successfully turned on by this bird-turned woman, and I was going to have her for myself.

I removed the straps of her dress, revealing her breasts. Beautiful. They were just...beautiful. And fruitful. They made me want her even more. Aroused, I hungrily kissed her neck, later moving down to her breasts, sucking on the nipples. For a moment I thought I heard Nestor in the background, watching us with a slight groan. But I didn't care (nor did I notice). It was just my beloved and I, sharing each other's lust.

"S-Sakharine..." she moaned in pleasure. "More...please..." Dusk buried her fingers in my hair, removing my coat and tossing it to the floor.

"My, you _are_ a greedy one," I said, but slowly backed away. "Unfortunately, I haven't enough time tonight for more, my love, for I must rest for tomorrow's departure. But I promise you, we _will_ have more fun on the ship." I kissed her. "You may sleep with me tonight though. You _are_ mine, after all."

Dusk smiled, somewhat wickedly, then followed me to my room.

"I'd love to. And I live to serve you, my Sakharine."

**Hope you enjoyed this one-shot romance! Read and review!**


End file.
